This invention relates to an automatic ice making and dispensing service for a conventional household refrigerator.
Many household refrigerators feature automatic ice making apparatus including a collecting or storage bin in which the ice pieces are stored at below freezing temperatures for removal by the user. Various ice makers previously used or proposed have also included means for dispensing ice pieces individually or in batches of two or three pieces. The present invention relates to providing additional ice piece storage means in conjunction with and to supplement the ice piece storage capability of a motor-driven ice dispenser such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,422,994 and 3,640,088, both of which are assigned to the same assignee as the present invention.